Thanksgiving in Lazytown
by Thelittlerottenboy
Summary: Robbie goes crazy and plans a huge Thanksgiving dinner. Rated m because of sportarobbie sexy times.


Thanksgiving in lazytown

It was late at night the day before Thanksgiving, robbie rotten is running around his lair panicking. "I have so much to do! I have to send out the invitations and cook the food!" Robbie grabs the invitations and went to send them. "Hmm, how am I going to send this to Sportacus? Maybe I can get into trouble and give it to him after he saves me. Yes! That is it." Robbie runs off to get into trouble. *beeping* "someone is in trouble! Robbie!" Sportacus rushed to find Robbie. "Robbie! Hello?" "Sport, help!" Robbie is hanging upside down in a tree. "How did you get up there?" Sportacus helps robbie down. "Thank you Sportacus, oh here, you are invited to my place for Thanksgiving tomorrow. Which reminds me, i have to get ready." Robbie tried to walk but couldn't put weight on his foot. "Woah Robbie are you ok?" "Owww i think my foot is hurt." Sportacus helps robbie to the bench. "Let me look at your foot." Sportacus looks at Robbie's foot. "Hmmm it's sprained, *he pulls out a wrap for Robbie's foot* this will help a little" Sportacus wraps his foot. "Thank you, i have so much to do!" "Woah, no, you need rest. Ill come over in the morning and help you. Go home and rest" Robbie goes home and sits in his orange chair. "Ugg, i cant rest i have so much to do." Robbie gets up and heads to his fridge. He grabs the Turkey and he falls, the turkey is on his chest. "Owwww, oh no, i cant move. HELP!" Sportacus wakes up hours later and went to Robbie's lair. "Robbie, im here to help you cook." *Robbie's voice is weak* "help, i fell and the turkey is on my chest." "Robbie?! How long have you been there?" *Sportacus helps robbie* "ugg, sport, i don't feel so good, i think my blood sugar is low." "Wait, are you diabetic?" "Ummm... yes. That is why I eat cake and sugar a lot. I have a rare form of diabetes." "Oh, i had no idea, do you need some cake?" "Yeah, please. Just a small piece though." Sportacus gives robbie the piece of cake. As robbie eats the cake Sportacus is prepping the turkey. "Oh Sportacus, i have my special rub to put on the turkey. It's on the counter." Sportacus puts the rub on the turkey and put it in the oven. "What now robbie?" " the potatoes and carrots need to be peeled. Owwww. *robbie holds his chest*" "are you ok? *Sportacus rushed over to Robbie* what is wrong?" Robbie lifts up his shirt and there's a large bruise on his chest. "It must be from the turkey landing on my chest. Ill be fine." Sportacus goes to peel the vegetables. "Hey Sportacus, im going to take a shower, after you are done with that cook them." "Ok, be careful." Robbie goes into the bathroom and gets naked, he turns on the shower and gets in. "La la la la la la la" Robbie sings master of disguise. He suddenly slips in the shower. "Owwwwwwww!" "Robbie?" "I fell in the shower, i cant get up." "Im coming!" Sportacus runs in and looks at Robbie's wet and naked body. "Sportarude! Don't look at me like that. Just help me up." *they are both blushing* "sorry, *he helps robbie up* i didn't mean to stare at you. It's just that, I haven't seen you naked before, i was just shocked at how muscular and tone you are. Can I feel your arms?" "Sure... *robbie flexed* your hands are really soft, they feel so good on my arms." There's a knock on the hatch. "They must be here, is the turkey done?" Sportacus left and checked on the food as robbie got dressed. There's another knock on the hatch. "Coming" Robbie climbs up and opens the hatch, everyone from town is here. "Hello, come in. It's almost done." Everyone came in, Stephanie helps Sportacus cook, ziggy and Trixie are running around, stingy is claiming the orange chair and pixel is checking out the technology on Robbie's workbench, bessy and the mayor are trying to calm down the children. Robbie starts to freak out and runs into his bedroom. There's a knock on Robbie's door. "It's me Sportacus, can i come in?" "Sure, just give me a second." Robbie put on his boxers and let Sportacus in. "Are you ok Robbie? You ran away so fast." "Im ok, it's just a lot of noise. I needed to relax so I came here to..." Sportacus looks down and sees that Robbie has an erection. "Oh, i see, if you want me to go, so you can finish." Robbie looks into Sportacus's eyes. "No, stay, i could use your help, just lock the door so no one can come in" Sportacus jumps up and locked the door. Robbie takes off his heart boxers and Sportacus starts to touch Robbie's dick. "Ohhh, mmmm, yes, faster." Sportacus strokes the penis faster and starts to lick the tip. Robbie is groaning and moaning loudly, Sportacus puts one hand over Robbie's mouth. "Shhh the kids are here, you don't want them to hear you." Robbie blushes and puts his hands over his own mouth. Sportacus starts to suck Robbie's penis, he sticks the whole thing in his mouth and sucks from base to tip. Robbie bucks his hip and moans softly. Sportacus sucks faster and faster until robbie cums in sports mouth. "Oh my... that was amazing..." Robbie is out of breath. Sportacus smiles and helps robbie into the bathroom to clean up. They then come out and everyone is calm. "I was trying to calm robbie down. Loud noises scare him." Everyone promised to be quiet and then they ate dinner. Sportacus did backflips, ziggy pretended to fly, Stephanie and Trixie danced, pixel and robbie was talking about technology, bessy and the mayor were kissing and flirting, stingy was claiming Robbie's disguises. They spent all day hanging out with robbie in his lair. It was about eight when everyone left. "Sportacus, thank you for helping me. If you want, tomorrow we can hang out. Maybe you can have dinner with me and we can eat leftovers." "Sure thing robbie, that would be nice." Sportacus then left, robbie cleaned up and then went to bed. They had the dinner date and talked.

THE END!


End file.
